Fireworks
by Phenixia Sama
Summary: Roxanne point of view, as she waits for Megamind to go on a date. She likes their slow romance but she also wishes for a little bit more. And that's exactly what she gets. Fluffy, as usual.


_AN: Writing in English is something. I work easily 4 hours just to write one page. I need a dictionary and a synonyms reference open near me all the time. That's why I prefered to draw lately. But the ideas just won't go away, so here's a new fic. I'm working on 3 other fanfics, too. The idea came while I was watching a publicity about an international competition for fireworks in Quebec. Oh! And thanks for all the reviews in my previous stories. I really appreciate.  
><em>

_I don't own Megamind (I still wonder why we have to write something so obvious each time...)._

* * *

><p>Roxanne was absently watching the news on TV, her eyes on the blue figure who had saved the day once more. Looking at her boyfriend, Megamind, she let her mind drifted about her relationship with him. They were supposed to have a date that evening. They would celebrate their second month together. It wasn't long, but her boyfriend insisted on watching the fireworks competition of Metro City. To him, those months were a miracle. To her, each day was heaven.<p>

Knowing him for so many years, she was always amazed to really see his true personality. He was funny, attentive, curious and adorable. Roxanne discovered that he knew a lot about her, but he was a complete mystery to her. She knew nothing about how his mood swings, his playful side, or his need to feel accepted. Especially by her. She already knew most of his usual flaws. But his considerable egoistical side and his lack of social skills seemed to diminish lately. She knew she was partly responsible for those changes. But Megamind too, had made a lot of efforts to learn and adapt himself to his new life.

When the news presenter talked about the political situation of the country, Roxanne let herself space out. The blue alien had been a super-villain for a long time and no one ever tried to take his place. They knew it was useless to fight against Metroman. Now that the invulnerable being was ''dead'', those ''wannabe'' villains weren't afraid anymore. Quickly, they learned that they had made a mistake. Because of his criminal antecedents, Megamind already knew most of the dark secrets of the city. So the new hero was swift to find them and arrest them. And he was proud of his successes. After all, he was alone to fight against many villains, without superpowers, and he always managed to win, with Minion's help.

Roxanne knew he liked his new heroic job. He was often challenged which kept his addiction to adrenaline very high. She couldn't say it otherwise. For him, fighting was such a good way to feel alive. But even if he liked those intense events, Roxanne knew he enjoyed the sweet moments he had with her.

Their relationship was going slowly. First, Megamind's new job was taking a lot of his time. He had to make a lot of changes to his inventions, his criminal records, and his habits. Second, Roxanne's own job was taking a lot of her energy. She had to answer to medias about the recent events, talked with the police about Titan and find a new cameraman who wouldn't be scared to death to work with her. And thirdly, she was his first girlfriend and he was still new to this kind of relationship. Somehow, she could feel that he wasn't ready to go on the next level and she decided to be patient, even if it was often hard.

After all those weeks, a hug and a kiss from her were enough to make him feel blissful. She was never tired of seeing him blush, with his delightful smile and his sparkling green eyes. She was enjoying the possibility to know each other better. They felt like they have all the time in the world and each moment passed together were interesting. Yet, sometimes, she wished for more. She craved to feel his hands on her skin, to be kissed with intense passion and to see what kind of lover he could become.

Outside, the sun was setting down. Roxanne was daydreaming when she heard a motor sound coming for her balcony. Megamind was slightly late for their date, but she could easily guess why, having watched the news. She turned off the TV and walked toward him as he was getting of his hoverbike. He was wearing his usual spandex costume, leather accessories, and silk cape. He hurried in, looking embarrassed.

''I'm sorry. I'm late. There was a hostage situation at the bank and I was able to solve it in time, but there was this girl with a ponytail who stuck to me and it was so complicated to get rid of her... I hope she didn't follow me. She was really creepy'', he said, looking by the glass door, with a mix of fear and disgust.

''Don't worry about the time, I knew you would be late. I watched the news,'' said Roxanne. ''You don't like being close to a woman, Megamind?'' inquired Roxanne, with a teasing smile. She passed her arms around his shoulders to give him a welcoming hug. She could smell his clean natural scent mixed with the odor of leather. How she had come to like those fragrances still amazed her. She felt his arms closing around her. Lately, he didn't freeze at her approach anymore. After a moment, he breathed a sigh of relief and he relaxed. Clearly, he had been nervous at the idea of disappointing her.

''I'm still not used to have contact with others. Her presence in my personal space was really displeasing. I can't explain why,'' explained the alien. ''But I like your touch. And your presence,'' he whispered to her ear with a warm smile, smelling her perfumed hair.

Roxanne smiled. She had seen it on the news. He had indeed saved everyone and captured the criminals without much trouble, but one of the hostages jumped in his arms and tried to kiss him. He got rid of her embrace quickly and started running away from her, unable to finish his conversation with the police chief. He ran towards Minion, screaming for his help. The alien fish stopped her and used the Knock-Out-Spray. Most of the spectators found the scene really funny. Megamind wasn't scared of any villain or danger, but a simple fangirl made him flee. He finished his report and flew away to his lair to get ready for their date. She too laughted at the way he hid behind Minion. He was hers, and only hers. She knew that he never looked at any other girl and she was certain that it would never change.

''Are you ready?'' asked her boyfriend as he moved away from her embrace, reluctantly.

''Almost,'' answered the brunette. She went to the kitchen to pick the picnic bag. Then, she put on her shoes and a black leather jacket. This one was a gift from Minion and Megamind. With her blue jeans, her white shirt and her excited expression, she looked like a teenager in love. She felt Megamind's dreamy gaze on her while she finished her preparations. Whatever she was doing and wearing, in his eyes, she was always gorgeous and lovely. He gave her a charming smile as he held out his hand to her. When she accepted his offer, he kissed the back of her hand.

''Miss Richi, you're simply dazzling,'' said Megamind. Roxanne giggled at this knightly move as he smiled back playfully. Hand in hand, they went to the hoverbike.

Megamind climbed first and Roxanne sat down behind him, the picnic bag tied on the side of the hoverbike. He draped his cape around him so she wouldn't have it in her face. When he finished, she put her arms around his chest. He looked at her over his shoulder, blushing slightly. She got closer to him, bringing more purple to his cheeks. Indeed, she liked the effect she had on him very much.

''I'm still wondering where you want to go to see those fireworks,'' said the reporter. ''We don't have tickets and there aren't many places where we can go to have a nice view without avoiding the crowd.''

''A-a-ah. It's a surprise! And we better get going if we don't want to be late!'' exclaimed Megamind. He started the engine and quickly flew away from her apartment toward the harbor, where the competition would take place.

Terraces had been installed and the port was full of people and entertainments. Megamind avoided to pass too close to the crowd and landed on top of an abandoned warehouse. Next to the door leading into the storage place, there was a small roof garden. There were a sofa and a low table in black resin wicker, surrounded by flowers and small decorative trees in pots. The candles on the table seemed electric and were clearly made by Megamind. Below them, they could faintly hear the crowd.

''Nice place!'' exclaimed Roxanne. ''But do we have the right to be here?''

''Yes, we have. This warehouse is mine. Just like most of the abandoned constructions of Metrocity. As a supervillain, I needed different places to hide and to prepare my plans. I don't know what I'll do with them, now. Minion did that garden when I talked about coming to see the competition with you,'' said the blue hero.

''As usual, he has good taste. And I like your candles!'' said Roxanne.

''Thank you. You have many candles at home, so I thought it would be appropriate. Besides, we don't need a strong light source to watch the fireworks.

''You thought about everything, haven't you?'' asked the brunette.

''It cannot be otherwise, with an impressive brain like mine,'' smirked the blue alien.

They sat on the blue cushion sofa and began their small picnic. As they ate, they talked about his rescue of the day. As usual, Roxanne laughed at Megamind's comments. He was such a good storyteller. Granted, he always embellished some events, but just enough so he would enjoy her laughter longer. They never lacked subjects for their conversations. Even if they didn't always agree on everything, Roxanne's wisdom was always a good way to moderate things.

The view over the city and the harbor was wonderful, with the darkening sky and the few visible stars. They contemplated the scenery in silence. After a minute, Megamind looked away, visibly disturbed. Roxanne noticed the difference in his mood immediately.

''Megamind?'' asked Roxanne.

''I looked like a fool today. Running away from a girl. On TV. While you were watching,'' sadly sighed the blue alien. She knew he wanted her to be proud of him. He didn't want her to think that he was just a goofy guy. Well, he had often been like that in front of her, while he was trying to impress her during the kidnappings. At least, he had gained some wisdom and he was trying to be more a man and less a kid.

''I'm glad you ran away,'' she said, putting her head on his shoulder.

''You are?'' he asked, surprised.

''Yes. That means that I'm the only one who can be close to you,'' she said, looking at his green eyes.

''You are the only one I want in my life,'' he said, grinning, the shame forgotten. He put his arm around her shoulder, bringing her close to him.

She tried to grab his slim waist, but she accidently poke him. He jumped, surprised.

''Sorry. Are you hurt?'' asked the reporter.

''No. I don't know why I reacted like that,'' answered the alien, perplexed.

She poked him and he jumped again.

''Ah! Stop that!'' he cried.

''Are you ticklish?'' she inquired. With a mischievous smile, she poked him again.

''Am I what?'' he chuckled, trying to evade her hands.

''Oh, yes, you are... Nervous people are always ticklish,'' she replied with a laughter, using her two hands to tickle him.

''Wah!'' Stop! Roxanne!'' giggled Megamind, still trying to protect his sides.

He tried to tickle her too and it worked for a while. After a few minutes of struggle, she was clearly winning that battle. They were having so much fun that it took some time before they noticed how close they were.

''I surrender! Please, let me breath!'' shrieked Megamind, unable to stop laughing.

''I win!'' cried Roxanne. She collapsed on his chest, trying to catch her breath too, a grin on her face. She could hear his heart beating furiously.

Megamind was the first one to become aware of their proximity. He suddenly stopped breathing. Roxanne raised her head, wondering why he had done so. She saw that he was blushing considerably and his green eyes were full of astonishment. Then, she, too, realised their situation. The blue alien was lying down on the sofa and Roxanne was straddling him, her body on his. They looked at each other for a few seconds before their lips met.

The kiss was as gentle as usual. They both enjoyed its softness and their nearness, without moving much. Roxanne knew it would stay like that if she didn't show Megamind that there were other possibilities. She chose that moment to deepen the kiss as she let her hands brush his neck, going down to his chest, then his waist and going up again. He froze an instant beneath her touch. And quickly, she felt the change she was yearning for.

Megamind always had plans. When things weren't going as he had planed, he was able to trust his instincts and improvise. He would immobilize a second, just enough time for him to find a new plan. Roxanne was so used to this habit, as a hostage, that she could easily recognize it whenever it was happening. But she never noticed the difference in such an obvious way before. When she felt him stop moving, she thought once more that he was so predictable. But she didn't predict the effect would be that intense. She almost could feel his brain shut down to simply follow his instincts that were serving him so well in combat situations.

Megamind closed his arms around her. He stroked her back with one hand, letting the other play on the nape of her neck, bringing her closer to his thin body. He began to shake. His breath became rapid and sharp, as he kissed her with more intensity. When they finally stopped to get some air, she was surprised to see his green eyes become cloudy. He seemed lost for a moment. Suddenly, he kissed her again, with a passion he never displayed before. She felt his hands on her waist going up on her back under her shirt. He claimed her mouth completely and she luxuriate in his hunger. Roxanne moaned and couldn't repress a shiver. She wished he didn't wear his leather gloves, just to be able to feel his long fingers on her skin. His kisses went down on her neck and he stopped there. She heard him laugh nervously and she did the same.

''I don't know how to call this feeling, but I like it,'' whispered the blue alien in her ear. ''I wonder...'' his voice trailed off.

''Yes?'' asked Roxanne.

''I think I'm going to make more research on that. Do you mind?'' inquired Megamind, his hands slowly going down her back

''As long as I'm your test subject, I won't mind,'' purred the brunette.

''Mmmm...'' he kissed her neck again, more softly this time. ''I like that option.''

They heard a musical theme, an explosion, and the crowd cheers. Colored light appeared on their face. The fireworks had begun.

''Oh. The fireworks,'' said Megmaind, looking a bit disappointed.

''I didn't even hear the opening speech,'' giggled Roxanne.

''Me neither!'' exclaimed the blue alien.

They exchanged another kiss, that one, sweet and long, before sitting up again so they could watch the fireworks. Away from his embrace, she suddenly felt the cool of the night and shivered. He grabbed a part of his cape and used it as a blanket, as he passed his arm around her shoulder to bring her back near him. He tenderly kissed her head, still smiling.

The fireworks were truly amazing. In the corner of her eye, she could see how much Megamind was blissfully happy. She was certain that he was wondering if the pyrotechnics were real or only a side effect of the intense moment he had just experienced. As for her, she was really glad of having spent an intimate and passionate moment with her boyfriend. Definitly, it was something to try gain. And she decided that it had to be soon.


End file.
